


bet you can't

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets & Wagers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I bet you can't," Clarke challenged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bet you can't

**Author's Note:**

> five sentence prompt challenge

**"I bet you can't," Clarke challenged.**

Bellamy smirked. “You really think I can’t go out with friends and not take someone home.”

“No, I really don’t. Even when you talk to a girl just to be friendly, it always ends up with you two sucking face as you stumble out the door to your apartment.”

“Challenge accepted, princess.”

He walks away with a grin, too much jaunt in his step. As the bar gets rowdier and the night ticks on, Bellamy talks to more and more girls but never lingers with one too long (he’s not enough of a dick to lead someone on, even to prove a point to her). Clarke just sinks lower and lower in her chair, glowering as he makes girls smile and laugh and touch his arm ( _god,_ they’re always touching him) and flipping off Raven or Miller whenever they roll their eyes at her in supposed knowingness. Still, despite his widespread flirtation, when last call comes Bellamy is alone when he returns to their table. 

(He doesn’t win the bet though, because their friends are only three minutes gone when Clarke pushes him up against a building and pops up to give him a sloppy kiss which he returns eagerly. After that, they are all greedy hands and wet heat. She doesn’t have much time to grin that night–Bellamy is keeping her mouth much better occupied–but the next morning she does nothing but smile in triumph because technically she did win the bet.)


End file.
